


Blank Slate

by bakedgarnet



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, Inspired by fan art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 03:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15501078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakedgarnet/pseuds/bakedgarnet
Summary: In which Evelyn faces gut-wrenching inner turmoil following Elastigirl's hypnosis.-A one shot based on hattersarts' comic on Tumblr. Takes place immediately after Elastigirl figures out that the Screenslaver was a ploy and goes under hypnosis.





	Blank Slate

The frigid air of Evelyn’s lab was usually comforting.

 

She enjoyed working in comfortable, baggy sweaters and a nice pair of sturdy jeans. The chill to the air gave her a reason to curl her legs up at her desk chair and shove her hoodie over them until it engulfed her lower body as well.

 

Tonight, though, she paced up and down the white tiled floors in her cocktail dress and bare feet. She had kicked her heels off somewhere half an hour ago. Her mind was racing, and not in the way that inevitably led to massive calculations made in her head and a new design brought to life by sunrise— this time her mind was racing with  _ panic _ . 

 

Elastigirl was  _ not _ supposed to have figured her out—

 

_ God damn it. _

 

Her plans needed some serious revamping before she could make another move. Now, though, she was locked in her lab, valiantly avoiding the blue-lighted, hypnotized gaze of the Super herself.

 

She just stood there. Blankly.

 

Evelyn felt her stomach curl.

 

She had wanted to create a formidable adversary for Elastigirl, one who instilled fear in the public so deeply that television sales would plummet, that people would finally _wake the hell up_ and boycott the technology that they finally realized had the potential to enslave them— that _had been_ enslaving them already. They would finally ask questions about the technology being shoved down their throats instead of just taking it like ever-passive sheep being led to slaughter.

 

She didn’t want  _ this _ . 

 

She didn’t want Elastigirl’s dead-eyed gaze behind a screen, standing there as docile as ever and waiting for her commands. She had wanted something different for her— something greater.

 

Evelyn dragged her nails through her scalp and gripped her hair by the root, stopping in her pacing suddenly and staring up at the ceiling with flared nostrils and a deep frown on her brows.

 

Now, she had to go all out. There was no returning from this. She needed to hypnotize the rest of the Supers if this new plan was going to work. It would take some major reworking of the series of other prototypes she had created, but then at least she would have enough— if she hurried.

 

Elastigirl merely stared straight ahead. Mouth slack, face smooth, arms by her sides. Like a life sized doll.

 

Evelyn’s lips formed a grimace of fascinated disgust.

 

This was so far from the woman sharing a glass of wine with her over philosophical banter and stupid jokes. This was not the woman that had set her skin ablaze with just a look.

 

They had spent so much time working closely together, time that they got to themselves because DevTech didn’t run itself, and while Winston was very much the lead of this project, he still had other duties to attend to.

 

There was something about the way that Elastigirl held herself around her— a restrained nature to their interactions that only loosened itself when they would drink a bottle of wine and talk late into the night. Evelyn had her own bed in her own home, but she and Elastigirl would always end up back at the Super’s hotel room.

 

They would grab dinner from the nice restaurant connected to the lobby nearly every night. Evelyn would insist on paying every time, and Elastigirl would fight her on it, but Evelyn always won.

 

They would order several drinks throughout their meal, feeling properly liquored up and giggly. Their hands would shoot across the table to reach for the other’s when they emphasized a point. 

 

Then there would be the most chest constricting times when Elastigirl would ask if she wanted to go up to her room.

 

The question should have been innocent. It would be nearing midnight, and though the restaurant closed at ten, the bar closed at 11:45. Elastigirl just didn’t want her to leave, yet. That was normal when the conversation was as as good as theirs. 

 

Evelyn had told herself that everything about the two of them was probably just what friends did.

 

She hadn’t had many friends before. Especially not witty, intelligent, beautiful—

 

She didn’t know what friends  _ did _ . 

 

So they would go up to Elastigirl’s room, and Evelyn had teased her once about the mask being so  _ formal _ , and Elastigirl had nearly taken it off for her before Evelyn held her fingers over her hand— pressed against her face— and told her to leave it. She liked the mystery behind it, despite how formal it all was.

 

They had sat in Elastigirl’s bed, cocooned into the absurdly comfortable mattress and sheets as they watched, but not really watched, some old movie. These things were the same every time that they did this. What was different would be how Elastigirl slowly grew less and less inhibited. Her gaze behind that mask lingered longer. Her fingers always found an excuse to brush Evelyn’s arm. Her fingers.

 

And Elastigirl wasn’t the only one getting bolder. Evelyn wasn’t an idiot— she knew that  _ this _ was certainly not how female friendships worked. There weren’t supposed to be voices lowered into purrs of soft, or flirtatious banter. There wasn’t supposed to be the feeling of rockets crashing through her stomach every time Elastigirl stared at her for too long.

 

Evelyn had brought up Mr. Incredible one night, testing the waters to get a better idea of her intentions, and Elastigirl had tensed up almost immediately. Evelyn’s question had been along the lines of how he felt about all of the work she was doing, and Elastigirl replied with something about having forgotten to call him that night. It was nearly one in the morning by then, and she elected to just do so later in the day.

 

Elastigirl touched her significantly less after that. 

 

Evelyn was loathe to admit that she had missed it. The tension that rippled between them still jerked and soared every time that they were in a room together, but Elastigirl had taken it upon herself to become just as impenetrable as before, if not moreso.

 

They were just friendly, then, and finally Evelyn could see the difference because she had something intense and enthralling from before to compare it to.

 

Elastigirl’s pulling away resulted in her final attempt to get at least a taste of the sparks between them again— she was a glutton for punishment it seemed— which was when she offered her a drink after the Screenslaver had been “caught.” The celebration was thrown in Elastigirl’s name, and the woman of the hour was slinking off to the monitoring room to follow a hunch, apparently. Evelyn had seen her right as she walked away, and followed after snagging a second drink from a server carrying a tray of half-filled glasses.

 

That was tonight. It was subsequently the night that everything went to shit, and now Evelyn was panicking. Still.

 

She walked until her bare feet placed her in front of Elastigirl’s scarily still body. Without her heels, Evelyn was at least three inches shorter than her. She looked up into a face that merely stared straight ahead, waiting for someone to tell her what to do.

 

With a swallow, she opened her mouth to request something, but nothing came out. She felt  _ wrong  _ doing this to her of all people. God, Evelyn thought Elastigirl was magnificent. There was little she hated more than when she destroyed a masterpiece of her own work. Elastigirl was work of her own, though, and this made her interference with someone as excellent as her a hundred times worse.

 

Her breath trembled as she released a heavy sigh, and some sick, aching part of herself rose to the surface— the part of her that had wanted so desperately to go back to the easy, flirting nature of their relationship before she had so idiotically brought up her husband. 

 

She craved Elastigirl like a moth craved the flame, and she nearly brought her hands up to rest on the dramatic curves of her hips before she yanked them back quickly. Shoving her arms back across her chest, a shiver ripped through her as the chill of her lab finally set all the way down into her bones.

 

She tried to look into her eyes, but all she saw were two blue circles of light, and she swallowed heavily before looking down and away. She would allow herself this indulgence before steering her plan in this new direction. She would do this before Elastigirl perhaps hated her for the rest of her life. She would never get the chance again, would she?

 

Resigning herself to beginning to discard her already rather loose morals, she murmured so quietly that it was a miracle Elastigirl heard her, “T-take my face in your hands.”

 

She felt chilly fingers press against her cheeks. The hold was both firm and gentle, and Evelyn allowed herself to close her eyes and revel in the intimacy she had always craved from the Super in front of her. Elastigirl’s palms were soft. Her wrists, still fresh with perfume, smelled achingly sweet.

 

Evelyn breathed in deeply.

 

Then, she made the mistake of opening her eyes and looking forward. Those dead blue lights stared back at her. Elastigirl's slack face stared back at her.

 

Evelyn closed her eyes again briefly, an idea coming to her head that made her heart ache. She hadn’t heard the words from someone that wasn’t Winston, and certainly not in this way, used toward her in so long. This would be the only time she would hear the words from the only person she would have ever wanted to hear them from. Had things been different— much,  _ much _ different— maybe one day she would have. This is what she told herself.

 

“Tell me you love me,” she whispered. She said the command like a secret prayer, reverent and terrified at once. She could hear her pulse in her ears as she built the courage to say it, feeling both warm and cold all over with how  _ wrong _ this was.

 

“I love you.”

 

Elastigirl’s voice was painfully monotone, but if Evelyn closed her eyes, she could almost pretend that it sounded genuine. She could almost pretend that it was her and Elastigirl back in the hotel room with her hands on her cheeks and words of adoration on her lips. 

 

She opened her eyes again.

 

Evelyn’s face pulled into a pained grimace the longer that she stared into the blue lights that replaced the warm brown eyes she had admired so much. 

 

_ Something _ was missing, damn it.

 

Evelyn felt that  _ something _ tightly squeeze at her throat until the next command was out of her mouth faster than the last one. If she was going to do this, she might as well do it all the way.

 

“Evelyn. I love you,  _ Evelyn _ .” 

 

She needed her to say it with every fiber of her being, even though it couldn’t have been farther from the truth. Evelyn was good at pretending. If she had time, maybe she could figure out what caused that robotic monotone and perhaps try again—

 

“Evelyn. I love you, Evelyn,” Elastigirl’s voice repeated. The exact redundancy of her words made it painfully clear— such a sharp reminder— that none of this was real.

 

The reality of what she was doing set in, and disgust curled in her stomach with an acidity that made her knees weak. Prickling began at the back of her eyes, and before she knew it, tears were streaming down her cheeks without any indication of stopping. 

 

Evelyn felt her inner turmoil bubbling into hysteria, feeling the utter helplessness of her desire and  _ hatred  _ for what she had ruined igniting in her chest together until it felt like a knife between her rib cage. She sniffled twice before a whimper left her lips, followed by a sob as she collapsed between those still hands to squat on the ground at the Super’s feet. She needed Elastigirl’s cold fingers  _ off of her. _

 

Evelyn wrapped her arms around her shins and buried her face into her knees as she continued to cry. She hated everything about this. It wasn’t supposed to be this way. None of this was supposed to happen.

 

“Fuck,” she murmured tearily.

 

She would allow herself these tears. She would allow herself  _ one  _ breakdown before she did what she now planned to do next because once she began, she had to see it all the way through.

 

If she faltered even once, not steeling herself enough to use the woman she was enraptured by so entirely, she was liable to take the goggles off of the hero with her own hands and turn herself in. She didn’t need the hyper-emotional connection she felt toward Elastigirl sabotaging her freedom.

 

So she let herself cry, for now.

 

Soon, she had to be the bad guy. The  _ real _ bad guy.

 

And if she knew anything about Elastigirl, she would get free of those goggles somehow, and when that happened she couldn’t let her know how much she had been affected on this night.

 

So she rocked back and forth on her heels for another fifteen or twenty minutes, allowing sobs for sins she had and had not yet committed tear through her. When her cries finally died down, she stood up and rubbed at her puffy eyes with her fingers. Her hands came away smeared with make-up, and Evelyn curled her lip before wiping the rest away furiously.

 

It was time for work.

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously don't support dubcon, and the comic itself was mild as well. Shoutout to hattersarts for the excellent content. This also goes out to the anon who requested a fic based on that art (see it here if you haven't yet: hattersarts.tumblr.com/post/176349943780/cw-dubcon-this-takes-place-just-after-evelyn )
> 
> Have this angsty little piece as a celebration for my reaching 700 followers on tumblr! Thank everyone so much for the constant love and support for my writing. I adore you all endlessly!


End file.
